


Love In Cuffs

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: RP fic.A cop and her catch fall in love.





	Love In Cuffs

Elifie Moon walked down the street in the lesbian area of town blushing a little that she was in such a short skirt and all the girls where whistling at her and asking for dates or sex etc.

"Gods I look like a hooker..."

She thought to herself as she caught sight of herself in a shop window. Sarah had been patrolling the street when she came across Elifie. She had watched the girl for a while, then moved to cuff the girl, her voice low and firm. 

"You're under arrest." 

Elifie squeaked but was too scared to put up a fight as she was cuffed and put into the unmarked police car.

"Wh... what did I do?"

She managed to weakly say once she was inside. 

"Prostitution."

The word remained firm as Sarah made her way back to the precinct. Elifie gasped and then began to sob pitifully and brokenly on the backseat burring her face into her lap.

"I'm not a hooker!"

She sobbed softly. Sarah sighed as she parked the car and went to fetch the girl out of the car, her voice soft. 

"Hush.... come on... let's get this stupid charge cleared up."

Elifie scrunched herself up and wedged herself into the seat even though she was still sobbing she suddenly became determined not to be moved by this woman until she got an apology.

"No!"

She said through her tears. Sarah sighed, all but dragging the girl from the car and throwing her over her shoulder. 

"I wish you'd behave." 

Elifie struggled and began screaming. This treatment suddenly bringing out a side of her even she didn't know existed.

"PUT ME DOWN!!! PUT ME DOWN OR I'LL BITE YOU!!! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL BITE YOU AND DRAIN YOU OF BLOOD!!!"

She howled her fangs starting to come through and her eyes change showing her vampire nature. Sarah sighed, all but dumping the girl in the cells. 

"Behaving like that just speeds up your locking up."

Elifie sat in a corner of the cell and began to cry.

"I want to go home."

She sobbed softly. 

"Then put those... fangs... away."

Elifie did as she was told.

"Please...please let me out...I'm not a hooker... i swear I'm not. I'm just a...."

Elifie blushed.

"A 'doughnut' trying to get someone to give her a nibble.”

"Then why didn't you say that earlier?"

"You scared me!"

Elifie whimpered. 

"Why did I scare you? Little miss big-bad vampire?"

Elifie sniffled.

"I'm not a big bad vampire...I've never threatened anyone like that before.... I don't know what came over me...you just made me so.... angry by calling me a hooker."

She wiped her tears away.

"You were so rough....and I've never been away from mommy and my sisters before now."

"I was hardly rough compared to some..."

Sarah teased gently. 

"You needn't be scared of me... and please... try to stop crying."

Elifie looked at Sarah and then much to her own surprise just as much as Sarah she lent forward and even though still handcuffed kissed Sarah on the mouth. Sarah smiled softly, kissing back gently. Elifie purred softly into the kiss. 

"Relax, little one."

Elifie mewed and nodded. Sarah smiled, gently stroking the girl's cheek. Elifie mewed and lent into Sarah's touch. 

"Trust me, little one?"

Elifie nodded. 

"Close your eyes."

Elifie looked at her a little unsure but did as she was told and closed her eyes. Sarah smiled and slowly let her hand brush lower, over the girl's clothes, pausing to unbutton her shirt, then sneak inwards, teasing and caressing her breasts. Elifie mewled wantonly.

"Can I look?"

She murred. 

"If you can behave."

"I will..."

Elifie mewed and slowly opened her eyes. 

"Okay, sweet girl?"

Elifie mewed and nodded.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Pleasure you... if you'd like?"

Elifie blushed and nodded.

"Yes please!"

Sarah smiled, teasing the girl's breasts lightly. Elifie mewled. Sarah soon had her hand sliding slowly down over the girl's stomach. Elifie began to pant. Sarah was soon teasing her clit. Elifie mewled again. Sarah smiled and soon pushed inwards. Elifie all but screamed and pushed herself into Sarah. Sarah smiled and soon picked a firm but steady pace. Elifie began mewling and purring and tired her best to ride Sarah's fingers even though she was hampered by the handcuffs. Sarah smiled, speeding up and adjusting her angle so it went deeper and Elifie could ride her fingers easier. Elifie mewled.

 

"Oooooooh your deeper than even mommy goes!"

"Do you like it?"

"Yess!!"

Elifie mewed riding Sarah's fingers frantically. Sarah smiled, petting the girl's hair gently even as she sped up a little more. Elifie purred even as she continued to mewl.

 

"I think.... I love you."

"Awh sweetie"

Sarah murmured. 

"I know."

Elifie mewed.

"Take me home so I can introduce you to mommy and....."

Elifie blushed bright red.

"Go to bed with you."

"After you come for me sweetheart."

Sarah promised. Elifie squealed and came apart.


End file.
